


Magic

by AnnaOnTheMoon



Series: Flufftober [15]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Flufftober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 23:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16294361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaOnTheMoon/pseuds/AnnaOnTheMoon
Summary: Wesley gets injured in an accident in Engineering, and needs his parents to save him.





	Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Posting multiple Flufftober today and tomorrow to get me caught up as I am going to be at Destination Star Trek next weekend and won't be at my laptop from Thursday-Monday, but I didn't want to post anything late, so you get them all early!
> 
> PS: Not a geneticist or biologist. Yes, I know this probably can't happen....but it's the 24th century and Q is involved, so.....

_"Medical emergency, Engineering."_  
  
"Medic is on her way."  
  
_"No time for that, Doc! He's losing a lot of blood.”_ The strained voice of Geordi La Forge came through the speaker.  
  
"Beam them directly to Sickbay."  
  
_"Aye, Doc. Transferring now."_  
  
Beverly gasped when the blue swirl dissipated and the injured party was her son. "Wes," she whispered. Tears sprung to her eyes and she wiped them away. "We need to stabilise him immediately. Bring in a stasis unit..." Nurse Ogawa appeared at her elbow.  
  
"Doctor Crusher, perhaps you should..." she waived away Nurse Ogawa. "No, Alyssa. If I can treat the Captain, I can treat my son."  
  
###  
  
Beverly had her head resting on her arms when Jean-Luc found her in her office. He came around her desk and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, giving it a squeeze.   
  
"I'm losing him, Jean-Luc." Jean-Luc turned her chair towards him and pulled her against his chest, where she started to sob. "Damn Jack for dying!"   
  
"What does Jack have to do with anything?"   
  
"Wesley," her voice broke as she looked up at him, "several internal organs have been damaged.  I _can_ use artificial replacements, but as you know-"  
  
" _More than one replacement increases the risk for rejection_ ," he parroted back the words said to him when he woke up with a new heart. "What about cloning?"  
  
She shook her head. "I need DNA from 2 genetic matches as Wesley’s body is too badly damaged right now. Damn you, Jack Crusher!" She beat against Jean-Luc’s chest with her fist as if he could somehow go back in time thirteen years and keep Jack from dying so they could save Wesley. He caught her hand in his.    
  
"There has to be someone....check the computer. Maybe there's someone on this ship who shares a fraction of his DNA." She sighed. "Not unless it's a long lost cousin of Jack's, but it's worth a shot." Beverly turned back to her computer while Jean-Luc hovered over her shoulder.   
  
"Computer: Run scan for DNA matches for Wesley Robert Crusher in the crew manifest and display results on my console."   
  
"I'll order them to help if I have to." She smiled and reached a hand up to squeeze his forearm. "Thanks."   
  
_"Scan complete."_  
  
Beverly gasped as she looked at her monitor. "This has to be a mistake."   
  
"What's wrong?" Jean-Luc gave her an inquisitive look. The computers were rarely wrong. "Let me run the scan again on a different console." She rose from her desk and headed out into the main Sickbay. "Computer: run scan for DNA matches for Wesley Robert Crusher in the crew manifest and send results to my console. Ignore parental matches."  
  
_"Working. No matches to display.”_  
  
"Damn," Jean-Luc gave Beverly a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry." Beverly held up her hand. "Computer: run scan again and _include_ parental matches. Send results to my console."  
  
_"Scan complete."_ She strode purposefully back into her office and turned the monitor towards her and Jean-Luc. "Well, I'm not sure how this is possible, but I can say with absolute certainty that the two matches I found will cooperate...."  
  
Jean-Luc looked at the screen and gasped.   
  
_DNA matches for Wesley Robert Crusher:  
  
Doctor Beverly Howard Crusher 50%  
Captain Jean-Luc Picard 50%_  
  
"But how? Fifty percent...isn't that...."  
  
"A parent."   
  
"But...."   
  
"I know. We never slept together back then. Wesley is definitely Jack’s son."   
  
"So how?" Beverly shrugged. "Maybe the computer has your DNA wrong or crossed with Wesley's somehow? Can I rescan you?"  
  
He nodded. "You can do whatever you'd like to me if it will help Wesley." She grinned and pecked his lips lightly before grabbing her tricorder.   
  
"Computer: erase DNA profile for Captain Jean-Luc Picard, authorization Crusher-Theta-Orange-Nine."   
  
_"DNA profile deleted"_  
  
Beverly scanned Jean-Luc with her tricorder. "Computer: Save current scan as DNA profile for Captain Jean-Luc Picard."  
  
_"DNA profile successfully saved."_  
  
"Great. Computer: Run scan for DNA matches for Wesley Robert Crusher in the crew manifest and display results on my console."  
  
_"Scan complete."_ Beverly held her breath as she looked, expecting to only see her name. She let out a strangled cry as the monitor still showed the same results.  
  
"Computer: Did you use the new DNA scan for Captain Picard?"  
  
_"Affirmative."_  
  
###  
  
"I don't understand," Beverly said as she accepted the glass of wine from Jean-Luc. They were in his quarters, as Wesley was fine as long as he remained in stasis.   
  
"I know I don't.  I'd like to think I would have remembered making love to you before your wedding." He settled next to her on the sofa.   
  
"Could we have been drunk? There was that one time I did fall asleep in your quarters after a poker game...."  
  
" _Beverly_ , I was sober that night. Do you _really_ think I would have taken advantage of you?"  
  
"No. I know you wouldn't have. Sorry." She twirled her wine glass. "Maybe Jack was your long-lost twin separated at birth?"  
  
"One. Jack and I looked nothing alike. Two, he was four years younger than me."   
  
"Oh, right." She curled against his side and sipped her wine. "What about a transporter accident? Maybe Jack and your DNA got mixed up after Wesley was born?" Jean-Luc shook his head. "Not to my knowledge, but I suppose there really _is_ no other explanation."  
  
"Tsk, tsk, tsk, m _on Capitane._ " Jean-Luc jumped up from the sofa, jostling Beverly. "Q! What is the meaning of this!"  
  
"Simple. Wesley Crusher always wished you were his father, you wished for a son....so I _made it so_ ," he said with a flourish mocking Jean-Luc's accent. Beverly gasped. "You re-wrote my son's DNA?!"   
  
"I did."  
  
"Well, change it back!"   
  
"No."   
  
"But-" Jean-Luc held up his hand asking Beverly to stop. "Hold on a minute, Bev. Q, you changed Wesley Crusher's DNA to make him my son?" Q nodded. "But Beverly is still his mother?"  
  
"Yes. I don't know why you're in love with Red over there, but I gave you the family you always wanted. You know," Q tapped his chin. "I _could_ take you back in time and you could make him the old fashioned way." Q wiggled his eyebrows. "You two are _so_ much fun to watch."   
  
"You've _watched us have sex_?! You absolute cretin!" Beverly lunged at the omnipotent man, but Jean-Luc caught her in his arms. "Eh, I've been called worse." Q jumped over the back of the sofa and sat with his legs crossed, a glass of wine in his hand.   
  
"So. Your son is injured, Jean-Luc. What are you going to do?"   
  
"I...." Jean-Luc sat down on a chair opposite the sofa. "Wesley is my son."   
  
"Gee, is there an echo in here?" Q rolled his eyes. "Yes. I _told you_ I made him your son."   
  
"Beverly, this is wonderful." He reached for her and pulled her onto his lap. "For you, maybe. But for Wesley? Or for me? If this gets out..what will people think?"   
  
"I hope," he pressed a gentle kiss to her lips, "I hope people think that I love you and Wesley very much."   
  
"Oh," Beverly wiped a tear away. "I love you, too."  
  
"Yuck. Look, if you two are going to get all mushy, I'm leaving."   
  
"Good. Go."   
  
"On second thought," Q settled back into his seat. "As you were." Beverly rolled her eyes.   
  
"Bev. If the computer was right and Q somehow altered Wesley's DNA to be fifty percent you and fifty percent me-"  
  
"We can save him!" Beverly lept from Jean-Luc's lap and planted a kiss on Q's cheek. "You wonderful omnipotent being, you."   
  
"Jean-Luc, wouldn't you like to kiss me too?"   
  
"No."   
  
"Fine." Q snapped his finger and disappeared, his wine glass landing on the white sofa. Jean-Luc stared at the spreading crimson stain and sighed. "Always the dramatist." He held out his hand to Beverly. "Shall we go save our son?"

**Author's Note:**

> Check back in 2019 for this to be developed into a full-length story!


End file.
